


Something Sweet

by Baylee_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylee_x/pseuds/Baylee_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is craving something sweet and Gabriel's there to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sweet

Sam sighed, opening the fridge for the fifth time tonight. His eyes scanned the contents before he let out a frustrated groan and shut it again. He had been doing this ever since Dean went to bed a few hours ago, exhausted after the hunt. Sam, on the other hand, couldn't get to sleep so he stayed up to do some research and find their next job. Unfortunately, he hadn't gotten the chance to eat much earlier and it was getting increasingly hard to concentrate with his stomach growling angrily at him every three minutes. He looked around the kitchen, eyes landing on the cupboard above the stove. He walked over to it, determined to find something appetizing hiding behind the doors. He peered in and... nope. The box of macaroni was still there, right next to the bag of potato chips. Just like the last time he checked. 

"Why don't we have anything sweet around here?" he groaned to himself.

"Did I hear someone say they were craving something sweet?" Sam let out a startled noise and jumped at the all too familiar voice. He lost his footing and nearly fell, grabbing the counter just in time to catch himself.

"Gabriel!?"

"You better lower your voice, Moose. Wouldn't wanna wake your brother, would you?" Gabriel said, clearly amused with Sam's reaction.

"What are you doing here? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Sam scolded. Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Oh common, you're just over exaggerating. Besides, I have something I think you'll enjoy." Sam eyed him suspiciously. Gabe wouldn't just show up here to help Sam out of the kindness of his heart. No, he wants something.

"What?" he asked cautiously. 

"Here, I heard you wanted something sweet." He offered the hunter a half-eaten candy bar. Sam scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What, you couldn't even manage to get me my own?"

"Well," Gabriel smirked. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an unopened candy bar. "I suppose you could have this one." Sam rolled his eyes and reached for it, only to have Gabe snatch it back. He gave the archangel a suspicious look. "But it's gonna cost you." Ah, there it is. There's always a catch.

"What do you want Gabe." Sam groaned.

"Aw, don't be like that Samsquatch. It's nothing too bad, I promise." Sam glared at his friend. Gabriel smirked and held his gaze. The hunter gave in, closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh.

"Fine. What do you want?" Gabe's smirk grew wider and he stepped closer to Sam, only a few inches separating them. 

"A kiss." he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Sam's whole face went red. He can't be serious! ...can he?

"Please tell me this is just one of your stupid tricks."

"No tricks here Sammy boy. Common, just one kiss and this candy bar could be all yours."

"No way, not happening. I'll just find something else to eat." Sam said, turning to go back to the fridge. Gabe quickly slipped in front of him, effectively blocking his path. Sam looked down at him and raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"We both want this, Sam. Why fight it?" Gabe smirked. Sam jerked back like he had just been burnt. 

"You don't know what I want." Sam stated defensively. Gabe cocked his eyebrow, looking at Sam with a bored expression. 

"Two words Sammy. Telepathy and Empathy." Sam's face flushed. He had forgotten about that. Even when he was monitoring his thoughts, the archangel could still read the emotions Sam felt around him.

"Whatever." Sam muttered, looking down nervously at his feet. Gabriel reached up and gently placed his hand on the side of Sam's face. The taller man jumped and looked down at him. The trickster's signature smirk softened into a smile. It was an odd look for him, but Sam kind of liked it. Gabe snaked his hand around to the back of Sam's head, pulling the other man's face towards his. He leaned up on his tiptoes and pressed his lips tentatively to Sam's.

The hunter's eyes fluttered shut as he returned the kiss. Their lips moved together slowly, effortlessly. Gabe's tongue gently brushed his bottom lip and Sam hesitantly parted his lips. Gabriel tasted sweeter than any candy Sam had ever eaten. It was certainly more than enough to satisfy his craving. Hell, Sam's pretty sure he could get diabetes just from kissing him.  
Gabriel pulled away and looked up at him, that smirk back in place.

"Was that sweet enough for you?" Sam cleared his throat awkwardly, his face now even redder than before. "You know, you're pretty adorable when you blush." Gabe teased.

"Shut up." Sam said, unable to hold back the small smile tugging at his lips."You owe me a candy bar."

"Ah yes, of course." Gabe reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar for Sam and a lollipop for himself.

"Thank you." Sam smiled, playfully snatching the candy from the trickster and heading back to the living room.

"Sammy," Gabe called. Sam turned around and looked at him. "Just remember, there's a lot more where that came from." the archangel winked.

"Oh really?" Sam smirked. He turned around and walked back to Gabe, the candy now forgotten. 

Sam would definitely be getting his sugar fix tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


End file.
